DIANA
DIANA es una Fanloid creada por [http://es.fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:DaniZaya DaniZaya]' '''basada en la Vocaloid' MAIKA El significado de este nombre es muy majestuoso, ya que quiere decir 'Mujer con claridad', 'Mujer que tiene un aspecto celestial', o incluso 'Mujer divina'. Ella es la viva imagen de una eterna amistad. '''Historia Creación DIANA fue el primer personaje oficial de DaniZaya y ha aparecido en todos los dibujos que ha hecho hasta ahora (ya sea cameo o encarnando algún personaje). Cuando tuvo la idea, aún se estaba gestando en la mente del creador. El día que Hatsune Miku nació, el creador vio una noticia relacionada en el portal de un navegador de internet y la idea de DIANA al fin tuvo forma. Basándose en el vestuario de Miku y en 'una amiga de la infancia' del creador, nació DIANA, una chica rubia tsundere. Cómo al creador no le convencía el pelo rubio con los detalles azules del vestuario de Miku, decidió cambiarlos por unos colores dorados anaranjados de la misma paleta predeterminada del Paint al definirlo cómo 'Unos colores resplandecientes para una resplandeciente flor que acaba de nacer'. Pasó el tiempo y Neru Akita nació, el creador, al conocerla, pensó de ella cómo plagio al tener características similares pero al final le cogió cariño. Con el tiempo, la personalidad de DIANA fue cambiando, teniendo una totalmente distinta a la que se le fue dada. Diseño DIANA tuvo muchísimos pero pequeños cambios en su diseño desde su creación 2007-2012 Al principio, DIANA tenía el pelo largo color rubio anaranjado con dos mechones en la cabeza, su flequillo estaba desordenado y tenia dos mechones en los laterales que tapaban sus audífonos, los ojos dorados y vestía la ropa de Miku pero con colores anaranjados. Más tarde su diseño cambió. Al conocer a los Kagamine, el color dorado de los ojos cambió a Aguamarina y el pelo se hizo similar al de Rin conservando su flequillo y sus mechones, tanto de la cabeza cómo laterales. Luego, al conocer a Aoki Lapis, DIANA empezó a aparecer vistiendo un cosplay de Aoki y su pelo se recogió con dos coletas cómo Aoki conservando su flequillo y sus mechones, tanto de la cabeza cómo de los laterales. 2013-2014 Más tarde, DIANA recuperó su peinado original pero un poco más corto y sus mechones laterales se asemejaron a los de Aya Drevis de Mad Father, su flequillo se hizo liso y los audífonos se sustituyeron por orejas, obtuvo las siglas 'O.C.F.' en el brazo izquierdo. Más tarde, hizo varios cosplay, el más recurrente fue el de Viola de The Witch's House. 2015-2016 Luego, su pelo se alargó un poco más, recuperó sus audífonos y los mechones laterales se volvieron ondulados. También se hizo una versión peluche de DIANA haciendo referencia a Hachune Miku, siendo esta 'CHIBI-DIANA'. 2017 Su diseño cambió, obteniendo una apariencia algo más 'futurista'. Su camisa obtuvo una franja amarilla en el pecho, su falda ahora tiene unos lazos en los laterales de colores negros y dorados y las botas obtuvieron un estampado de líneas simétricas. 2017-2018 Con la nueva experiencia sobre el dibujo, el diseño de DIANA cambió mucho en cuanto a estilo, dejando de lado la clásica pose de Hatsune Miku. Personaje Vive y creció en Shibuya por lo que conoce cada rincón del lugar. Suele ir a un café en Cat Street llamado WildKat. El dependiente y ella se llevan muy bien y charlan bastante. Al principio no era muy agraciada. Sus compañeros de clase se burlaban de ella porque siempre llevaba consigo un peluche similar a ella misma. Un día, se cansó de todo y en Udagawa saltó a la carretera cuando un coche pasaba. A causa de ello, entró en el 'Corredor de la muerte', el Juego Reaper para saber si ella realmente es merecedora de una segunda oportunidad en la vida o si realmente debe morir. A pesar de sus suplicas de desaparecer, los Reapers negaron su petición y la incluyeron en el Juego Reaper. Al principio se veía reacia a una segunda oportunidad pero a medida que sobrevivía en el Juego, empezaba a ver las cosas de otra manera y al final decidió que merecía una segunda oportunidad. Al conseguirlo, regresó al mismo lugar donde se suicidó y todo cambió para ella a mejor. Sus compañeros dejaron de meterse con ella y se esforzó en hacer nuevos amigos. Perspectiva del creador Hace 10 años que DIANA llegó a mi vida. Antes era un personajillo que siempre dibujaba, pero no tenía nombre. Para diferenciarla del resto de personajes que solía dibujar, la llamaba 'Amarilla-Chan' por sus colores. La idea me vino poco después de ver una noticia anunciando el nacimiento de la VOCALOID2 'Hatsune Miku'. Entonces no sabía de la existencia de los Fanloid, incluso pensaba que Neru también formaba parte de los VOCALOID oficiales. Un día, me di cuenta de que a cada dibujo, 'Amarilla-Chan' se asemejaba a mi primer amor y mi amiga de la infancia y entonces, cuando nuestros caminos se separaron, la rebauticé con el nombre "DIANA". Entonces, sólo he dibujado a DIANA, con la adición de algún que otro personaje. Mis amigos siempre me daban ideas para cambiar el vestuario de DIANA, cómo volantes en la falda un lazo en vez de corbata, pero negaba todos esos cambios, pues DIANA nació así y así seguirá siendo. Luego llega el día en que descubres a los Fanloid en su época más triste y te das cuenta de que DIANA usaba un vestuario que ha sido un tópico en casi todos los derivados de Miku. Finalmente, y con ideas nuevas que me dieron las musas, nació la nueva versión de DIANA originalmente llamada 'DIANA 2.0' pero cambiada a sólo 'DIANA' en cuánto subí la foto. Me basé en los trajes de la película 'TRON: Legacy'. DIANA para mi, será siempre el primer personaje original que hice en mi vida. Representa una amistad o amor eterno. La combinación perfecta; un sentimiento profundo y la música. Personalidad Al principio, DIANA era una chica de personalidad Tsundere. Solía ser fría, hostil, violenta y reservada hacia los desconocidos, pero cuando los conocía mejor mostraba su lado cálido, sensible, gentil, alegre y amigable. Ahora, la personalidad de DIANA es amable, sincera, cariñosa, gentil y cálida, muestra afecto a todo el mundo. Su encanto es muy acogedor y siente mucho afecto por sus círculos más cercanos. Le gusta sentirse cómoda en cualquier situación. Relaciones Hanano Chou: Se conocieron en la era 'UZUKI YOSHINO' en un concierto que hubo en Shibuya. Ambas se odiaban a muerte y cuando se encontraban empezaba una pelea de insultos. Tras regresar a la vida, DIANA se extrañó al ver que Hanano actuaba diferente. Después de mucho esfuerzo, Hanano consiguió el perdón y la amistad de DIANA. [[Mitsuhiko Kobayashi|'Mitsuhiko Kobayashi']]: Fue un flechazo para Mitsuhiko. Acosada por él, siempre intentaba despistarlo y así poder estar tranquila. Un día, DIANA casi era atropellada, pero Mitsuhiko la salvó. Agradecida por ello, se enamoró de el y comparten un hermoso romance. Fue el quien la ayudó a elegir su nuevo atuendo. Neru Akita: Se conocieron días después de la resurrección de DIANA. DIANA estaba molesta de que Neru copiara su atuendo, pero Neru seguía afirmando que era DIANA quien la copiaba, pero en cuestión de segundos, se hicieron amigas. Comparten gustos y suelen ir juntas a comprar. A Neru le fascina el nuevo vestuario de DIANA. [[Zatsune Miku|'Miku Zatsune']]: La conoció en casa de los Kagene. Su sombría apariencia le daba algo de miedo a DIANA pero a medida que la conocía, se relajaba y se hicieron amigas. [[Rei Kagene|'Rei Kagene']]: Lo conoció en un Manga Fest en España. Él, junto a su hermana Rui, era dueño de un pequeño puesto de figuritas de Vocaloid. DIANA quería ser su amiga, aunque Rei era un poco distante. Insistió en que Rei le diera su teléfono para volver a contactar y finalmente se lo dio. Cuando regresó a Shibuya, quedaron frente a la Estatua de Hachiko para reencontrarse. Se hicieron buenos amigos. [[Rui Kagene|'Rui Kagene']]: Hermana de Rei. La conoció en un Manga Fest en España. Ella, junto a su hermano Rei, era dueña de un pequeño puesto de figuritas de Vocaloid. Durante el Manga Fest, charlaron mucho y se hicieron buenas amigas. Compartieron números y que cuando regresaran a Shibuya, se vieran frente a la Estatua de Hachiko. Curiosidades * Las siglas de su brazo 'O.C.F.' significan 'Original Character Forever' (Personaje original para siempre). * Muchos han afirmado que DIANA es un plagio de Neru, pero cuando DIANA nació, Neru aún no lo había hecho. * DIANA apareció en un Fangame llamado 'The World Ends With You 2' en el que encarna a una chica que se suicidó y entra al Juego Reaper para pensar si es merecedora de una segunda oportunidad. * Iris es una canción exclusiva de DIANA basada en una historia de amor. * DIANA está totalmente basada en una amiga de la infancia del creador, de la cual él se enamoró, pero no fue correspondido. * Es la segunda Fanloid oficial del creador DaniZaya. Configuración de voz MAIKA Música y vídeos Vídeos Seven Crimes Fanloid.png|Siete crímenes y castigos -Fanloid Edition-|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJXGNOSMWTs Música Kiiro no Musume (Hija de Amarillo) * SoundCloud Álbumes Se está desarrollando un álbum para DIANA. * Love | Friend (18%) Galería Diseños Oficiales= DIANA3.png|Diseño original de DIANA Diana2.png|Original Box Art 2D Orange Heart in Light.png|Diseño Julio 2017 de DIANA DIANA HD.png|Diseño Julio 2017 HD de DIANA A new Age.png|Julio 2017 Box Art 2D DIANA12.png|Diseño oficial de DIANA |-| Arte Oficial= DIANA NIKKI.png|DIANA en Blood Teller DIANA.png|DIANA 'Idol' al estilo Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch For my love HD.png|DIANA 'Idol' HD con pose al estilo Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch TWEWYMIO.png|The World Ends With You con DIANA, Hanano Chou, Mitsuhiko, otros personajes originales y de otras marcas. DIANAA.png|DIANA, vista de frente DIANA's Song.png|DIANA's Song You and me.png|DIANA y Mitsuhiko al estilo Mirai Nikki DIANA VOYAKILOID.png|Si DIANA fuese una Voyakiloid |-| Fan Art= FanDiana.png|Fan Art de DIANA 'Idol' al estilo Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch |-| Álbumes= Love Friend.png|Love - Friend Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Fanloid Editor Categoría:Basado en MAIKA